Caramel
by moviescript Ending
Summary: Seth tastes like caramel and Summer can’t get enough of it. SS one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing, although having myself my own Seth&Summer would be great. Too bad.

**Summary: **Seth tastes like caramel and Summer can't get enough of it. SS one-shot.

* * *

She sat alone in her room, her thumb sweeping over the rough edges of a worn photograph. Summer stared at the contours of the picture, the characters in it, the actions captured in that small, miniscule piece of a Kodak product.

It was a picture of her and Seth, together as they had been the year before. She gazed longingly at the picture, reminiscent of the day, of the hour, of the exact moment in time when she had been Seth's and he her's. Small hands were placed on his upper body, his larger ones tightly squeezing her waist. Lips were interlocked and both sets of eyes were closed as they relished the moment.

Summer felt her lips curve up in a small, solemn smile. Ryan had taken the picture, catching the couple in a heated embrace. He giggled as they tore themselves away from each other in the embarrassment of being caught in liplock, and Seth, upon realizing that the intruder had been Ryan, just smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks so much for ruining the moment, man."

Summer laughed at Seth, her eyes dancing and her face flushed. Three steps taken and she lightly slapped Ryan on the arm.

"Geez, Chino. Way to interrupt." Ryan shook his head, still smiling and left the room.

Summer continued to stare at the picture as her mind started to wander. The display of Seth's hands on her body, while hers on his and their lips interwoven brought many feelings to her core.

She remembered the way his hands moved down her body as they made love, the way he stared at her as they lay together in bed. She remembered the way his kisses felt on her heated skin, and the way he always kissed her forehead before finally connecting the two in a way only deserved for individuals in love.

Summer sighed as she thought of his arms and the way he held her, of his lips when he kissed her, and of his hair and when she curled her fingers into it when she climaxed. Her mind drifted to what happened every time after they made love, when Seth brought his hand up to her face and kissed her, before staring directly into her eyes and saying, "I adore you, you know that?"

And she would always give him a small smile and kiss him back, almost as eagerly as before.

And Summer would never forget the way Seth tasted before she came over to spend time with him. She would kiss him once and pull back, an eyebrow raised and he would answer that he was eating ice cream with caramel drizzled on top.

It was his favorite snack. And when she asked him why, he would respond in a nervous chatter, "I don't know; it sort of reminds me of you."

Because it was her favorite snack too.

**------**

Summer entered the kitchen, her stomach growling. It was already ten o'clock at night and even then, she found an irresistible urge for food.

Opening the refrigerator she scanned its contents, opting not for anything cold, or anything that she had to heat up. She moved onto the counter-top, shaking her head no at the various fruits held in a large, green bowl.

Summer opened the nearest kitchen cabinet and smiled in satisfaction when she spied chocolate chip cookies on the highest shelf. Standing on her tiptoes, she attempted to reach for the cookies, and in the process stirred a bottle in its slumber. It abruptly dropped to the floor and landed on her foot.

"Shit," she cursed in pain. Bending down to retrieve the bottle, she widened her eyes and stared at the floor, at the object.

A bottle of caramel.

Time stopped at that exact moment and she picked up the bottle, still staring at it. Flicking the lid up, Summer poured a droplet onto her finger and licked the sweet concoction from her fingertip.

It tasted like memories. It tasted of Seth's mouth and of the way he loved her. It tasted like home.

Grabbing her keys, she rushed out of her front door. Reversing her car from the driveway, she raced to the Cohen household and gripped the steering wheel in anticipation, the taste of caramel still lingering on her tongue.

**------**

His bedroom door swung open and in shock, Seth jolted upright from his position on the bed. He ripped his Ipod's ear-pieces from his head and swung his head to the right.

Summer briskly walked into the room and when Seth started to ask why she was in his room, he was shocked when she threw her purse on the floor and climbed on top of him.

Her lips cascaded down onto his, her legs straddling his own while she devoured him. Seth responded back eagerly and fisted his hands onto the side of her head, his face angling up to take in every kiss from her lips.

Summer was thrown onto her back and Seth maneuvered on top of her, his lips never leaving her own. She pawed at his back as his mouth traveled down her neck and onto her collarbone. Summer's mouth parted open in pleasure as Seth kissed the side of her neck, his hands working at the buttons on her shirt.

"You taste like caramel," he whispered as his face moved up to her own. She smiled against his mouth and bit his bottom lip.

"It reminds me of you," she said.

He felt himself being pushed back a bit, and Summer sat up facing Seth, her breath coming in panted heaves. Small hands reached down to the hem of Seth's shirt and in understanding, Seth lifted up his arms as Summer effortlessly disregarded him of his shirt.

She kissed his torso as he lowered her onto the bed once again, her hands relishing the feel of his arms, the feel of his muscles contracting every time she kissed a certain spot on his body. Both were topless and as Summer fingered the button of Seth's jeans, he hesitantly tore his lips from her own and stared at her carefully.

"Zach." The name sounded sour in his mouth, and he noticed how Summer blatantly grimaced when he mentioned her boyfriend.

Summer stared back, regarding the still face hovering above her own.

"Zach only likes chocolate. He orders his ice cream with chocolate syrup. Chocolate is good, but it's always been caramel for me. It's sweeter, it tastes better, and I prefer it more," she whispered.

Seth kissed the underside of her mouth, and then moved his lips to kiss her forehead.

"I love caramel, too."


End file.
